como dos gotas de agua?
by ayaka.usagui
Summary: el cambio de Kouichi como reaccionaran su hermano y sus amigos?. pork takuya no lo puede ver?, lean n.n! cuarto capi abierto un review ofas n.n! bye
1. Chapter 1

Ayaka: la li ho! Como están? (le llueven tomates) si ia se que no debería abrir otros fics y mejor seguirle con los que tengo pero kyyaa de verdad quería escribirlo así k ps aquí me tienen uu bueno como sea, tengo que aclarar 2 puntos antes de comenzar 1 digimon no me pertenece ni mucho menos me pagan por esto lo hago por diversión 2 este fic es un shonen ai aun no se si será yaoi, para los despistados k no saben k es shonen ai es una versión mucho mas ligera del yaoi o.o y si no saben k es yaoi son historias de amor entre chico y chico n-n o.o jeje n/n bueno aclarado ese punto … o.o es verdad es un corsover de los 4 digmons n-n 

Kasumi: espera! Yo tengo que aclarar un punto!

Ayaka: que haces aquí mocosa? ¬¬

Kasumi: solo vine a decirle a todas esas lectoras que anden por aca que no toquéis a MI Kouichi, porque Kouichi es mió! ¬¬

Ayaka: ejem ignórenla por favor -/-

Kasumi: pero es verdad, vea k eres solo mió Kouichi? n-n

Kouichi: SI! Lo que digas pero quita esa cosa de mi! (kasumi le apunta con una mágnum)

Ayaka: o.oU niña de donde sacaste esa cosa? s

Kasumi: os mis contactos ahora ustedes (apuntando a las lectoras) quedo claro? o.ó (las lectoras asienten y las k se niegan kasumi les dispara) así me gusta vamos lindura …

Ayaka: nada de vamos lo necesito!

Kasumi: para que o-ó

Ayaka: para el fanfic ¬¬

Kasumi: a okas xD (lo suelta y este corre despavorido tras la espalada de ayaka)

Ayaka: vos vas a pagar el tratamiento psicológico ¬¬

kasumi: o.oU

Ayaka: bueno las parejas aun no decido si será Kouichi x Kouji o Tacuya x Kouichi nada de Takouji ¬¬ si kerian algo así tons no lean n.nU

Kouichi: XX como me k con Kouji! ¬¬ niña indecente! Es mi hermano! o-ó

Ayaka: bien que quieres ¬¬, no me digas que no si las miraditas que se enviaron cuando Kouji te salvo del amanerado ese

Kouji: que tratas de decir: ¬¬

ayaka: jeje nada lindura nnU bueno en este fic Kouji y Kouichi no se conocen en el digimundo ni nada de eso ... pero si habrá digimons pero un poco mas adelante cuando la historia este mas desarrollada n-n

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Flash back

recuerdo que yo iba caminando por la calle, cuando entre a una florería, era el cumpleaños de mi madre o bueno mi otra madre, así que pensé en comprarle unas flores, cuando estaba por pagar mi celular sonó, lo extraño de todo es que era un numero desconocido para mi, y eso además de que pocas personas tenían el numero de mi celular, no soy un chico que guste de hacer amistades, apenas tenia unos cuantos amigos y eso porque eran muy insistentes, sobre todo uno, que decía que era malo que un chico de mi edad fuera un llanero solitario, yo los ignoraba a los cuatro pero creo k terminaron agradándome, aunque eso es parte de otra historia, me extrañé, pero aun así conteste,

-moshi moshi?-conteste pero pasaron unos cuantos segundos y no escuchaba sonido alguno, cuando escuche un suspiro del otro lado -hai alguien ahí?- (--U)

-eres Kouji Minamoto?-la otra vez se escuchaba dudosa y hasta como temblante, yo trate de hacer memoria pero por mas que intentara no reconocía esa voz y aun así se me hacia tan familiar

-si soy yo, quien habla?-pregunte a la defensiva, no iba a dar mas información hasta que no me diera razones

-soy ..-pareció dudar, -mejor si quieres realmente saber quien soy ven a la estación de Shibuya, a las 3pm ...-hizo amago de colgar pero yo lo impedí

-no pienso ir quien demonios eres?-

-se que suena extraño, pero ... no puedo explicártelo por teléfono, es ... peligroso, solo te digo una cosa tu y yo nos conocemos solo que no lo sabias,

-estas loco- ahora fue el, quien me impidió colgar

-por favor solo ven ... si no te conociera como se que tu cumpleaños es en 2 semanas?

-co...- no termine de hablar cuando escuche la voz de una mujer ya mayor, sin saber porque algo en mi se movió, esa voz ... era tan familiar y a la vez tan lejana, no pude oír sonido después solo el del teléfono colgado, guarde mi celular en mi bolsillo y suspire, en ese momento llego la señorita con el adorno, lo tome en mis manos después de pagar y salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, tenia que encontrar una razón ... tenia que aclara mi mente

al día siguiente no estaba seguro de presentarme o no, tal vez era una jugada de mis amigos, les encanta jugarme bromas, aun recuerdo el día en que Tacuya y Jp me convencieron de que no me daba miedo quedarme solo una noche completa en la escuela, yo acepte la apuesta, pero por mi desgracia me pillo el conserje y me confundió con un bandolero, casi me metía en un rollo bien grueso --U por suerte para mi el profesor de psicología me reconoció y me ayudo, que si no en el lió en el que me hubiera metido con mis padres, suspire lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar un descansó, ya pronto anochecería, mañana sabría que hacer, por ahora lo mejor era no pensar en eso y así lo hice termine de cenar y fui directo a mi habitación por poco olvidaba darle el regalo a mi madre, pero por fortuna lo recordé, después de dárselo regrese a mi primer deseo ir a dormir, alegando el cansancio para no tener que comer pastel, no tenia ganas de comer y mucho menos pastel...

Los nervios y las dudas no le dejaban dormir, la noche anterior había hablado por teléfono con Izumi (zoe) quien le contó que Tacuya estaba de visita con su abuela en Shinyuku, entonces era casi imposible que el hubiera llamado desde allá solo para una de sus tontas bromas, seguía dándole vueltas, pero nada, ninguna de sus explicaciones funcionaban. Termino durmiéndose sin aclara nada.

La luz se hizo presente despertándolo apenas eran las 10 AM, suspiro, lo mejor que puedo hacer es terminar mis tareas, así puedo esperara que llegue la hora

Y así hizo, ayudo en lo que pudo a Kanae (su madre postiza) se sorprendió y a la vez felicito de su actitud. Su padre solo le sonrió, pero Kouji no ponía mucha atención, solo contaba los minutos y los segundos.

Cuando dieron las 2pm comió rápidamente y salio de la casa despidiéndose dulcemente de su madre y con una mano al aire para su padre, quien respondió de la misma manera.

llegue entonces al lugar indicado, unos cuantos minutos antes, suspire aun era temprano para que llegar … espera se dio cuenta de algo, el no sabia quien había hablado como diablos lo iba a reconocer?

Miro atentamente a la gente que pasaba por allí, hasta que una chica se adelanto a el

-Kouji Minamoto?- pregunto la chiquilla de cabello negro y ojos azules, era una chica linda no podía negarlo, traía agarrado su cabello en 2 coletas haciéndola ver muy inocente

-si- arqueo una ceja no muy convencido, después de un largo suspiro entendió o creyó entender lo que pasaba, era una chica que seguro había averiguado su numero de celular y con la excusa de su cumpleaños lo invitaría a salir o algo así, ya le había pasado un par de veces (ayaka: si claro solo un par de veces)

-mi nombre es Ani Tatsuhi, tu no me conoces, demo …

-si, si como sea, un placer pero ahora …

-la persona que buscas me pidió que fueras a este lugar- le extendió un mapa, no le convenció mucho la idea, pero cuando estaba por preguntar, alzo la vista y la chica había desaparecido.

Siguió el mapa y llego hasta un parque, en donde había muchas personas, este encimado buscando a "esa" persona, sin querer se tropezó y cayó sobre algo blando, alzo la vista para disculparse cuando lo que vio lo dejo atontado, esos ojos, ese rostro … era el! No mas bien era alguien idéntico a el.  
Ambos parecían demasiado asombrados, ni siquiera se movían, Kouji por fin pareció reaccionar y se levanto

-su mi ma se- le extendió la mano al desconocido el cual la tomo, cuando estuvo frente a el se dio cuenta que el era un poco mas alto (Kouji)

-no importa-pasaron algunos minutos de incomodo silencio, sin que ninguno de los 2 se atreviera a decir algo, el menor parecía luchar contra si mismo, como si se debatiera lo que tenia que hacer, mientras que Kouji rogaba porque algo nivelara la tensión - esto … yo soy Kouichi Kimura- le extendió la mano en forma de saludo a lo que Kouji respondió desconfiado

-Kouji Minamoto

-un gusto … y que haciendo por aca?- en realidad no quería preguntar eso, se sintió tonto, eso no le incumbía,

-espero a una persona-respondió cortante

-yo igual … aunque ya se esta tardando- lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo, como una plegaria de que por una vez en su vida su amiga llegara temprano.

-interrumpo?-dijo una chiquilla parándose frente a ambos, Kouji la reconoció al instante

-tu- la señaló

-la conoces?- pregunto Kouichi desconcertado, cuando salio de su shock se giro a verla molesto, ya había entendido todo lo que pasaba ahí

-vamos Kou-chan no te enojes solo quería ayudarte!- exclamo la chiquilla al ver el enojo de este

-te dije que yo podía hacerlo!

-eso has dicho desde hace 2 semanas!

-ese es mi problema

Kouji solo se quedo en medio de la acalorada discusión sin entender del todo, lo único que lograba captar es que su clon (como el le decía en su mentecita) peleaba con la chiquilla que lo había llevado hasta allí.

-ya no me meteré de acuerdo, pero ahora demuestra que lo puedes hacer tu solito- apunto a Kouji con el dedo y Kouichi en ese momento recordó su existencia y el que el había estado escuchando la pelea, -bueno mi trabajo esta hecho, un placer n espero verte de nuevo- le dio unos golpecitos de apoyo a Kouichi en la espalda, y se fue, Kouichi solo suspiro agotado, después miro a Kouji, se sonrojo al ver esos ojos azules clavados en los de el, bajo la cabeza para que no lo notara

-tu tienes algo que decirme no? - pregunto con cierta mirada fría e indiferente

-ah … hai demo … no puede ser aquí, vamos …

-estoy harto de dar vueltas, tu amiga ya me trajo por medio shinyuku

-gomen, si quieres nos sentamos aquí y te explico- espero una respuesta pero Kouji solo asintió, se incomodo con esa reacción y sus nervios se pusieron peor. Los pies le temblaban y su respiración estaba algo agitada, se sentaron tal y como habían dicho, uno en cada esquina, Kouji miraba distraídamente un punto x, mientras el jugueteaba ansiosamente con sus dedos, después de un largo suspiro y de que lograra calmarse llamo la atención del chico de cabello largo

-se que esto te sonara totalmente loco pero …

-di lo que tengas que decir

-esta bien, pero antes que nada mi nombre es Kouichi Kimura

-eso ya me lo habías dicho- bufo molesto Kouji

-no te suena en lo mas mínimo no has escuchado antes ese apellido? Recuerda

-ah?- por primera vez puso atención, hizo memoria y si le sonaba vagamente -lo siento no lo recuerdo- termino rápidamente con el asunto

-ese es el apellido de soltera de tu madre- Kouji se volvió al chico, quien tenia una mirada muy oscura, no podía ver sus ojos, y en ese momento lo recordó, era verdad, su madre se llamaba Tomoko Kimura

-y eso que? Trato de no darle importancia

-cuando cumples años?

-creí que lo sabias, a que viene todo eso?- arqueo una ceja dudando

-y lo se demo …-suspiro- una cosa mas … que sabes acerca de tu madre? Donde esta?

Esa pregunta puso a la defensiva a Kouji que se levanto y le dirigió una mirada fría mas bien helada, pero Kouji ni se inmuto

-ella esta muerta- dijo al fin Kouji

-eso quería saber- dijo con notable tristeza

-no se que demonios quieres pero me largo

-que harías, si te dijera que tu madre no esta muerta, y que yo se donde esta- se detuvo de tope y regreso hecho una furia, le agarro de la cuellera y lo alzo

-te ha de parecer muy divertido no, burlarte de los demás, burlarte de la muerte de mi madre

-te equivocas!- Kouichi se libero y fue el ahora quien lo agarraba de la cuellera, Kouji se sorprendió, lo soltó y se quito la gorra -veme bien, acaso no lo notas, no ves algo en mi?- lo agarro de los hombros, Kouji se asusto, se sentía como si estuviera viéndose en un espejo, con la diferencia k su reflejo tenia el pelo corto y el no, pero su ego no le permitió aceptarlo, no era posible que alguien idéntico a el anduviera así no mas por las calles - y bien?- pregunto impaciente

-no se de que hablas- volvió la vista

Kouichi se enojo y lo sacudió un poco sin lastimarlo

-claro que lo sabes, tu y yo comos idénticos!

-por supuesto que no!- Kouji reacciono y lo aventó, Kouichi cayo al suelo, se asusto al notar que no se movía, se hinco -oye despier …- Kouichi aprovecho la distracción de Kouji y lo hizo quedar bajo el, inmovilizándolo -suéltame idiota!

-porque no puedes admitir que tengo razón?

-porque no, es imposible que haya alguien tan parecido a mi

-porque?

-porque yo …

-porque no tienes hermanos?-Kouji asintió, Kouichi se hizo a un lado y le sonrió, Kouji desvió su mirada a causa del color carmesí que tomaron sus mejillas -perdóname, se que no fue la manera, pero solo quiero que me escuches y me des la oportunidad de demostrarte que no miento, que ahí una razón por la cual nos parecemos tanto, y que tu madre, nuestra madre sigue con vida- se levanto y le extendió la mano, Kouji la rechazo con un golpe, y se levanto

-estas diciendo que …

-que nuestra madre esta con vida, que yo soy tu hermano, que tu padre nos separo cuando cumplimos un ano que …

-sabes que no tengo tiempo de escuchar estupideces

-de acuerdo si eso quieres, pero … es mejor así, si no tienes intenciones de ver a mi madre entonces así esta bien- Kouji se detuvo nuevamente y se volvió a verlo

-como se que no mientes?- Kouichi sonrió, y se acercó a el, entregándole un papel, Kouji lo abrió dudoso, cuando leyó lo que decía no se la creía, -naciste el 14 de octubre … igual

-igual que tu … y si ves la hora, solo ahí 2 minutos de diferencia, entre tu nacimiento y el mió -pero como …

-por fin me escucharas?- Kouji asintió sin mas remedio y se sentó nuevamente en la baca

-hace 2 semanas mi abuela me lo confeso, me contó que tenia un hermano, a diferencia de ti a mi jamás se me mintió sobre mi padre, yo sabia que estaba vivo, pero … nunca me intereso conocerlo- Kouji estaba tan encimado escuchando la historia que no noto la mirada oscura del mayor ( aclaración Kouichi es mayor que Kouji pero Kouji es mas alto que Kouichi al menos en mi fic)

-hasta que supe de ti, mi abuela me dijo que tenia un hermano gemelo, pero que lo mas probable es que ignorara mi existencia e incluso la de mi madre, por eso te pregunte, no pensaba hablarte si no sabias nada de nuestra madre, no seria justo que yo te robara tu felicidad solo para conocerte-

-porque mi madre no vino a verme?

-porque mi padre no lo hizo?- Kouji se quedo callado, que podía decir? -nuestros padres se divorciaron, y tu padre se quedo contigo y nuestra madre conmigo, es por eso que okasan no te buscaba, porque el se lo prohibió-

Kouji sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero después suspiró en cierta forma lo entendía, si no le hubiera mentido sobre su madre, jamás habría aceptado a Kanae, y ella no merecía el desprecio de el

-imou san se que …

-te creo …

Fin flash back

han pasado tres meses desde eso, fue algo extraño lo recuerdo, aun me cuesta trabajo creer que tengo un hermano, y mas aun que mi madre esta viva, yo crecí con mi padre y siempre se me dijo que mi madre había muerto, y de mi hermano? ... yo no tenia idea ... Durante este tiempo eh ido a escondidas a ver a mi madre que se sorprendió casi tanto como yo al verla, me abrazo y lloro, de acuerdo ambos lloramos, no me pueden culpar 12 anos creyendo que estaba muerta y de pronto buf doy con que sigue viva, y a mi hermano, y es que no quiero decírselo a mi padre solo, quiero que Kouichi lo haga conmigo, pero por mas que me esfuerzo no lograba convencerlo, pero al parecer ya ha cedido, y eso me alegra, esta noche se volverán a ver, solo espero que esta situación no incomode a mi madre Kanae. Se que no es mi madre pero aun así la quiero como si lo fuera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kasumi: arara sos tan lendo (kasumi abraza a Kouichi y se menea como gato acariciando su mejilla con la de ella)

Kouji: OO

Kouichi: --U

ayaka: u.u dejen review --U kasumi dejale de una vez ¬¬

Kasumi: kieres morir ¬¬

ayaka: --U


	2. llendo a casa de Minamoto

Ayaka: hola! despues de miles volvi xD bueno no tengo mucho que decir

Revieews

Ruri Sakuma es seguro que habra Takouichi el KOUKOU no esta tan seguro como salga la historia xD, esto puede haber Takouji si es que alguien lo pide n.nU pero no es muy seguro tampoco apenas toy ideandoo el fic y me vendria bien (aunk no me gusta )

Kairi Manamoto kyaaaaa k bueno que te gusto eres de mis idolas con tus fics! me facinan! son muy buenos sobre todo el solo quiero saber la verdad me encanta - y como dije antes habra mucho Takouichi a mi me encanta ea pareja - el koukou si me gusta pero amo el Takouichi y la pareja rara KenXkou XD

sucel: aki no ahi comedia jeje

Kasumi: tu tienes la culpa

ayala: urusai pero jeje ya abra mas adelante

* * *

Kouichi pov 

Se sentó en la cama, no lo entendía, porque Kouji insistía tanto?, suspiro Kouji quiere que lo conozca, creo que la menos puedo hacer eso, pero solo lo hago por el, no tengo el mínimo deseo de conocerle suspiro cansado talvez todo fue un error, jamás debí haber hecho esto, aunque tomo una gran bocana de aire, que expulso de inmediato aunque ambos se ven tan felices, okasan ha estado tan energética, incluso ya no la he escuchado llorar por las noches, se entristeció talvez si Kouji hubiera estado con ella desde un principio, no hubiera sufrido todo este tiempo.

pero la culpa de todo la tiene el la presión en sus manos se hizo notoria con la decoloración nlanquiza, tenia una ira impotente, la persona que la hizo sufrir, todas esas noches amargas, ella escondía siempre sus lagrimas con una sonrisa, pero el lo sentía, cada vez que su madre sufría, su corazón se secaba mas, hasta llego a creer que ya no sentía.

cuando su abuela murió, se dio cuenta que aun vivía y sus ojos cristalearon nuevamente, no podía creerlo cuando su abuela se lo confeso, tenia un hermano!, sonrió entonces, al recordar la promesa que se había hecho axial mismo, conocerle y averiguar sobre el, tenia muchas ganas encontrarse con el, por desgracia cuando lo vio no pudo mas que esconderse tras la pared, el venia con su padre, después de esa vez, había dudado en hablar con Kouji, por fortuna o desfortuna su amiga Ani había intercedido, no sabia como había conseguido su numero, ni como había logrado convencerlo de ir, por mas que había insistido solo le había dicho que era un secreto que talvez algún día le contaría

Dieron el timbre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, suspiro era hora de ir a ver a Kouji, acomodo sus cosas y salio corriendo mientras se echaba tras la espalda la mochila, justo en ese momento vio un teléfono publico, antes necesitaba hacer algo …

x: moshi moshi? -sonó una voz femenina

Kouichi: Ani soy Kouichi

Ani: -guardo silencio unos segundos -iras a verlo?-dijo en un gran suspiro

Kouichi: si-

Ani: so ka … y como estas?

Kouichi: bien, como habría de estar?

Ani: quieres tapar el dedo con un sol u-u

Kouichi: emhm Ani es quieres tapar el sol con un dedo XD

Ani: o.o … o..oU bueno entendiste igual o no?

Kouichi: ps dices XD -seguía riendo le encantaba hacerla enojar a ella y a Kouji sus únicos amigos.

Ani: oye! A veces pienso que eres mi amigo solo por que te hago reír!

Kouichi: NO como crees no es eso, no es que me hagas reír es que me rió de TI XD

Ani: o.o- parpadeo, comprensión o-o …. -kouichi por reacción aparto el teléfono de su oído KOUICHI KIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kouichi: XD me voy

Ani: NO SEAS COBA…

Kouichi: dije cyaaaaaa -colgó xD

Ani: maldito ca … colgó ¬///¬ algún día lo matare YA VERAS KOUICHI KIMURA!!!

En la casa Kimura …

-jaja XD ah de estar bendiciéndome a la mas vieja de mi casa jaja … bueno ya es hora …

Koujis PoV

Hoy es el día, Kouichi no tarda en llegar, estoy algo nervioso, no se como vaya a reaccionar mi padre, y mi madre?, ah espero no le moleste … ya que les mentí de cierta manera, pero no podía decir ah! Padre que crees mi hermano gemelo vendrá lo invite porque lo conocí NO gracias a ti.

Seguro creyeron que seria Zoe, o Takuya a quien había invitado. Que importa eso, solo estaba esperando a que llegara prono los nervios y la emoción me estaban carcomiendo … cuando sonó el timbre, salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo ni si quiera le di chancee a mi madre de levantarse.

Llegue hasta la puerta y abrí sin preguntar ni asomarme por la rendija (si lo hubiera hecho talvez habría sido mas feliz xD).

Me encontré con un par de ojos azules, sin embargo no eran los que yo esperaba ver, no frente a mi no tenia a Kouichi tenia a …

-Joey! Que gusto ah y vienes con Yollei y tu hijo Ken,- el tío Joey que es alto de cabello negro azulado, a tía Yollei con su nuevo y excéntrico pelo morado, aunque para mi se ve bastante mal, -- y por ultimo la arrogancia hecha carne Ken Ichijoulli pelinegro de ojos azules algo mas claros que los míos, pero muy parecidos a los de Kouichi claro que solo superficialmente porque los de Kouichi aunque ahí veces que se ven apagados siempre tienen una brillito en la pupila mientras que Ichigoji solo tiene hielo hecho ojo. (cuuuanto lo quiere ne? XD)

-hola Sra. Minamoto- y ahí va seguro mi madre le dirá que esta muy grande y hace mucho que no lo veía, argh pero hace como 6 meses que lo vimos --

-vaya pero que guapo y grande te has puesto, la última vez que te vi eras apenas un bebe - lo sabia -- siempre dicen lo mismo (se fijan que siempre te dicen eso? xD)

-gracias Sra. Minamoto usted sigue igual de bella que cuando la conocí - waw que lambe suelas pensó Kouji.

Con desgana les seguí cuando se dirigían a la sala, gracias a la no tan agradable visita, olvidó por un momento a su hermano …

El timbre sonó por segunda vez y a regaña dientes se levanto, haciendo los pasos lentos y pesados, que coraje! Quien los había invitado? Y si alguien lo había hecho porque invitaba también a ese pesado, que ponía cara buena frente a los adultos, para en cuanto no lo vieran hacer una de las suyas. Ese sujeto disfrutaba hacer enojar a los de su igual es como si se sintiera mas …

-eh … pasa algo Kouji?-pregunto Kouichi que llevaba cerca de 15 minutos parado en la entrada de la casa, después de que había estado otros 15 minutos esperando a que le abrieran la puerta, Kouiji reacciono de inmediato y se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba congelándose

-ah pasa disculpa …-recordó algo y salieron ambos de la casa

-que ocurre?- pregunto aturdido el mayor

-nada solo es que … ah! Ya se, si aun no estas listo todo esta …

-no te preocupes puedo hacerlo ..- lo detuvo del brazo, no podían conocerse, no quería que se conocieran

-no espera …

-eh nande ya nen!? Mis ojos ven doble que horror!- diablos muy tarde … ahí estaba el fastidioso viéndolos a ambos con cara de raros -agh! No sabia que en esta casa hacían clones pero que horror!

-horror seria que te clonaran Ichigoji

- ja! No se puede hacer a alguien como yo eso seria un crimen a la perfección -ehm disculpen pero …- intento hablar el nuevo invitado

-tu te esperas!- gritaron ambos,

Kouichi por su propia seguridad cerro el pico.

-pero que pasa, porque tanto esca … - dijo saliendo de la casa la señora Minamoto -dalo … tu …

-eh yo …

-madre yo puedo explicarlo- Kouichi se volvió a ver a Kouiji confundido, madre?! Ella no es tu madre un dejo de rencor se apodero del ojiazul, que nadie noto solo alguien que no debió hacerlo, sonrió divertido, esto se puso bueno pensó Ichigoji

-que ocurre Kanae?- un hombre mayor salio, junto con los demás invitados.

Kouichi al verlo a la cara sintió un vuelvo de emociones, rencor, dolor, y sobre todo odio, si odio es lo que sentía por ese hombre se daba cuenta que jamás podría dejar ese sentimiento a un lado desde hace anos.

Por eso nunca lo fue a buscar, sintió un roseé por milésimas de segundos su mano se volvió y no supo si fue su imaginación o alguien la había tomado.

-eres tu …-el Sr. Minamoto lo vio entre sorprendido y feliz, se arrepentía de muchas cosas y una de ellas era de no haberlo visto en tanto tiempo, comenzó a reír de nervios, Kouichi lo veía fríamente - en verdad eres tu-

-eso se supone- Kouji se volvió a su hermano, que fue eso? se pregunto internamente

-pero como?-

-fácil, a mi no se me engañó en ningún momento … axial que aquí estoy- quería acabar con eso lo mas rápido posible y salir de ahí, mejor nunca lo hubiera visto.

-entra hijo yo … creo que necesitamos hablar- Minamoto san tomo de los hombros a Kouichi y entraron juntos a casa.

-bueno creo que nosotros mejor nos vamos- dijo la mujer pelimorada (eso no existe vea? Oo) su esposo rodeo sus hombros

-nos veremos en otra ocasión discúlpenos

-entendemos-

Kouiji miro con odio a Ken cuando lo abrazo fingiendo cariño, con un ja ne!, pero mas aun por lo que le dijo al ultimo me equivoqué tu hermano si es interesante

- y como se conocieron, cuando?

-yo busque a Kouji, no recuerdo hace un par de semanas ceo

-ya veo jaja pero que sorpresa Hijo, porque no me lo habían contado?- apretó los puños casi dejándolos blancos, como era posible que actuara como si nada, y peor aun que esperara que el también lo hiciera, pero guardo silencio, era por la felicidad de Kouji y de su madre.

-vale padre ya suéltalo que mamá se preocupara si llega tarde

-akata akata tienes razón lo mejor será que yo te llevé

-no es necesario gracias

-insisto, vienes Kouji?-

-eh si … si no te molesta Kouichi quisiera ver a mamá

-no claro que no me molesta-

Kouichis Pov

Todo iba viento en popa, todos estaban contentos, mamá sonriente, mi ototo(hermano menor) también y ese … mi padre me invitaba a cenar cada viernes y los sábados íbamos toda la familia como decía el, aunque mi madre pocas veces podía por su trabajo, y no podía negarme o ella me regañaba decía que era una descortesía, y Kouji me lo pedía casi a rastas, detestaba ir a con el tío Joey como me había pedido Minamoto (Kouichi se refiere axial a su padre) que le llamara, era aburrido pero al estar con Kouji me sentía feliz, los miércoles íbamos junto con Ani a tomar fotos, nos obligaba a posar para ella, por un momento creí que le gustaba mi ototo pero que equivocado estaba.

* * *

ayaka: y ahi esta la conti en el proximo capitulo les tengo una super sorpresa!!! alguien morira XD asi que preparence aunque no creo que sufran mucho 

x: oye!

ayaka: shh que no deben saber quien va a morir

kouichi: sere yo?

ayaka: talvez con eso de que te encaaaanta morirte XD

kouji: y yo? --

ayaka: NO! o medio mundo me mata o.o!!! bueno dejen review pofas JA NE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ayaka: hola! jeje como ven tengo inspiracion (y eso k deberia estar estudiando para el extra de fisica XD) bueno como decia aqui esta el tercer capitulo creo k me quedo un poco angst pero bueno jejeje reviews n.n

Korime hola! como crees no, podria matar a ninguno de los gemelos si no como habra takouichi y koukou? xD a menos k uno fuera fantasma Xd jaja estoe loka ignorame jaja aki ta la konti ojala la disfrutes n.n

Kairi Minamoto see yo tambien lo odio hice un fic antes de este (no lo subi) jeje pero si tambien lo ponia como escoria, siempre me cayo mal, eso de mentirle a Kouji y de olvidarse de Kou chan maldito pero bueno se le necesita aun por eso no puedo matarle TT ya lei tu fic de parida digital y un mar de risas nina! jeje asuste a mis hermanas con mis risas XD bueno espero verte por aqui nos vemos mata ne!!

* * *

"la muerte de un ser querido"

Eran aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuatro jovencitos esperaban sentados en una banca a una personita que había olvidado poner su despertador temprano

-jeje hola U

-llegas tarde Takuya ¬¬

-Ej. ah ps tenia sueno O

- lo temía -.- dice la rubia

-hola que onda?!-abrazando a Kouji, este molesto le aparto el brazo que lo rodeaba, mirándole con cara de aléjate maldito idiota XD -veo k me extrañaste XD -si claro como no ¬¬

-como sea Takuya el es Kouichi el hermano del Kouji

-ehe U hola tu eres Takuya un gusto, soy Kouichi

- vaya k si son parecidos-dijo estrechando su mano, Kouichi se sonrojo pero afortunadamente nadie lo noto. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta espontaneidad (claro excepto con una torpe pelinegra)

-son gemelos bobo -dijo la rubia ya irritada

-hey! Espera algo no me cuadra ustedes se conocían?- pregunto Kouji mirando a Ani que sonreía forzadamente y a Takuya quien comenzó a silbar distraídamente

-esto .U yo que bonito día ne?

-¬¬

-y de donde crees que saco tu teléfono para llamarte baka

-jeje si sorry lo que paso fue que Takuya es …

-soy su primo

-si eso u.u

-oye que ánimos ¬¬

-xD

-bueno bueno a eso vinimos?

-bueno en realidad yo solo venia a presentaros debo irme ja nee o llegare tarde a clase de canto! salio corriendo como loca, así la pelinegra se fue dejando a los otros 4 chicos

-y se puede saber porque no me habías dicho que conocías a alguien prácticamente igual a mi? venita punzante en la cabeza de Kouji

-jeje ps yo les iba a jugar una broma pero la Ani me dijo que me esperara, espere muuucho créanme me moría de ganas de reírme … digo de presentarlos n.nU

-si como no ¬¬

-y ya pues un día me llego y me dijo son gemelos

* * *

**_Flash back imaginación de Takuya_**

****  
Ani: casi llorando y con estrellitas brillantes en los ojos no puedo créelo son son … gemelos

Takuya: nooo porque eras tan inocente!! Quien fue el canaya que se aprovechó de la inocencia de mi primita buaaaaaaa

Ani: idiota que Kouichi y Kouji son gemelos ¬¬

Takuya: ah eso lo explica todo XD

**_Fin de flash back_**

****

* * *

****

-hmjjj BUAJAJAJAJAJ no cabe duda que Takuya es un tonto dijo riéndose (diría carcajeándose ¬¬) Kouji, Kouichi lo vio extrañado pocas veces lo veía tan contento, esos chicos tenían algo especial, sonrió un momento eso era bueno

_x: si tu no estuvieras el seguirá estando igual_

un escalofrió recorrió su espalda dejándola helada, era cierto aunque el no lo hubiera encontrado algún día tenia que encontrarse con su madre, pero el? importaba si no lo hubiera conocido?

_x: nadie te necesita, estas solo …_

**//es cierto estoy solo Kouji tiene a sus amigos, a Izumi parece chica linda algo extraña y loca pero no es mala persona, esta también el Takuya un chico gracioso y simpático que poco le importa lo que piensen los demás …. //**

_x: dime que tienes tu? Tu madre no te extraña, extrañaba a Kouji, tu padre ni si quiera te recordaba, dime Kimura Kouichi que tienes?_

**// yo …//  
**

-Oi!! (hey)- un golpe lo saco de su ensoñación, unos ojos cafés lo miraban con insistencia -te sientes bien?-

-eh si gracias solo estoy mareado n-nU

-seguro Kouichi? te has puesto muy pálido

-estoy bien no se preocupen- sonrisa, uno de ellos comenzaba a irritarse con esa actitud-bueno debo irme o mama se preocupará nos vemos chicos- se levanto para irse, pero una mano le detuvo

-espera vivimos para el mismo lado así que vayamos juntos ne? -Takuya le sonrió con sinceridad, Kouichi asintió resignado pero sonriente como siempre -bueno te encargo a la rubia!- grito Takuya haciendo sonrojar a ambos (antes de que me maten NO habrá Kouzumi no es mi tipo )

Caminaron juntos un buen trecho ambos sin decir palabra alguna, uno porque no tenia intenciones de hablar estaba muy confundido que rayos había pasado en el parque?, es como si una sombra se parara tras de el, y le hablara al oído y solo el pudiera escucharlo y sentirlo

-sabes a Ani le caes muy bien yo diría que demasiado picaron-dijo sonriente Takuya, kouichi apenas se volvió a verlo extrañado, a que se refería con eso? (dooo ninu eres hermoso pero hombre tenias que ser) -tu sabes

-eh?- y ahora porque sonríe? Se pregunto internamente Kouichi

- eh -.- olvídalo- Kouichi se encogió de hombros y llego a un edificio, el cual resulto ser el lugar donde estaba su departamento

-quieres pasar?- Takuya negó con la cabeza sonriente

-mi padre me matara si llego un minuto mas tarde-dijo con una enorme sonrisa tipo Takuya kanbara, Kouichi también sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de el (claro no sin antes despedirse como se debe)

-Oi …-Kouichi volvió a verlo - no tienes que sonreír si no es lo que te apetece- trato de ocultar su sorpresa, había sido obvio?, parecía que si un extraño había notado su incomodidad, debía ser mas precavido

-no se a que te refieres pero gracias- Takuya suspiro resignado vaya tío mas cabezota resulto ser ese chiquillo pero que podía hacer con el hermano loco que tenia era normal (kouji: oye idiota mas respeto ¬¬ ayaka: XD).

Al llegar al piso donde vivía, entro a quitándose los zapatos para no hacer ruido, no quería despertar a su madre. Se acerco a su habitación cautelosamente pero no estaba, busco en la cocina, en donde solía dormir su abuela, incluso la busco en su habitación y nada, se sentó resignado, si no estaba significaba que había ido a una emergencia en el trabajo.

Se dejo caer en una silla

no tienes que sonreír si no es lo que te apetece esas palabras se repitieron en su mente como una daga, no era verdad … si su madre lo veía triste ella también lo estaría, si Kouji no le veía sonreír se preocuparía, ya le bastaba con ser un estorbo para todo el mundo

Riing riiing

De verdad que deseaba dejare que el teléfono sonara, pero no lo hizo se levanto y tomo el teléfono en sus manos

x: Kouichi soy yo

Kouichi: hola mamá donde estas?

x: perdóname hijo debo quedarme ocurrió una emergencia de verdad …

Kouichi: no importa mamá nn yo lo entiendo x: ahí comida en el refrigerador, ya esta preparada, pero si quieres pide una pizza o algo

Kouichi:: esta bien mamá ni que fuera la primera vez rió un poco aparenta una broma, la mamá así lo capto, aunque se sintió un poco culpable, pero ese no era el momento

Madre: ja nee mi amor, comes bien y duerme temprano vale?

Kouichi: si claro bye

Apenas había colgado el teléfono cuando sonó por segunda vez,

Kouichi: que paso mamá que se te olvido decirme? pregunto casi con una risita burlona había veces que su madre podía ser tan olvidadiza que le daba gracia

_x: estas solo, nadie te necesita_ Kouichi comenzó a sudar frió de nuevo, sintió un mareo de golpe, se aferro a la mesilla en un intento de no caer, ya estaba siendo demasiado constante escuchar esa voz, llamándolo, reclamándole …

Kouichi: quien eres?, que buscas de mi?, déjame en paz! después de decir eso colgó, tumbándose a un lado de la mesilla

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Kouichi apenas pudo pegar un ojo, toda la noche estuvo escuchando esa voz retumbar en su cabeza, algo lo estaba llamando tenia miedo, temblaba como un niño pequeño, esas palabras, esa voz, no lo soportaba, se iba a volver loco … y lo peor es que esa voz comenzaba a sacar algo dentro de el que nunca había sentido …

Un balón llego a sus pies, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, hacia rato habían acabado las clases pero como su casa iba a estar sola decidió sentarse un rato en una banca de un parque cercano a la escuela.

-Oi no quieres jugar?- pregunto un castaño, Kouichi negó con la cabeza y envió el balón de regreso a su dueño, se dio la vuelta cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

-anda solo será un rato -viéndolo de cerca lo reconoció al instante

-Takuya …-

-jejeje anda ven - lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo con los demás, -chicos el es Kouichi el hermano del gruñón digo de Kouji - los muchachos soltaron una carcajada Kouichi se sonrojo un poco no esta nada acostumbrado a simpatizar con extraños - Kouichi el es T.k

-hola- saludo amablemente el rubio

-el es Davis, ella Karin-

-un gusto- dijo la chica castaña

-que onda mi bro- dijo el pelirrojo sonriente

- y el es mi compadre Takato-

-hola n-n

-un placer- respondió nervioso, así hicieron equipos, Kouichi con Takuya y Takato, Tk, davis y Karin juntos.

-que no juntan?- dijo acercándose un pelinegro de ojos azules

-Kouji- dijo Kouichi sorprendido, a que hora había llegado?.

-ah jugar se ah dicho-

-oigan pero estamos desiguales nos hace falta uno- dijo Karin

-ya no- todos se volvieron a ver a la gran estrella, seguido por sus guarones (osease amigachos)

-lo siento Ichigoyi estamos llenos

-ah si? A mi parecer les hace falta uno, que tal si jugamos? Son 7 que jueguen y nosotros 6 no creen que es una ventaja? Muy buena-

-si pero no la aceptamos gracias- estopo Davis

-oh es una lastima, no pensé que nos tuvieran miedo-

-es un trato- dijo Kouji acercándose a Ichigoyi, si las miradas mataran este par ya estarían en un funeral

-eh si gustan yo puedo salir y así no habrá ventaja …

-esta bien Kouichi … eh aceptado la desventaja -

-no le hables con tanta confianza a Kouichi Ichigoyi- grito molesto su gemelo, no le simpatisaba nada la manera como se estaba expresando con su hermano.

-jeje-

varias chicas y chicos se amontonaron a ver el partido, que se veia emocionante (si claro malditas viejas solo querían ver a los gemelos y co. Jugar ¬¬).

-vaya el superior Ichigoyi jugara con los de nuestro escuela kyaaaaaaa- grito una peliroja (inche vieja-

-jaja Sora no cambias-

-Que? No me vas a negar que el de la coleta es lindo Mimi-

-eso que ni que aunque prefiero al superior Ichigoyi es tan guay -respondió la castaña El juego comenzó en un lado estaban el equipo de Ichigoyi y en el otro el de Minamoto

- arg ya van a empezar con sus pleitos personales ni hablar- dijo la castaña

-piensas jugar niña debilucha o quejarte todo el día?-

-claro que pienso jugar y pisotear a tu equipucho Rika-

-deberías ser mas respetuosa con tu superior

-superior mis renacuajos-

-renacuajos? -/- - pregunto apenado Davis

_no te sientes solo?_ Kouichi alzo la vista, buscando por todos lados el dueño de esa voz, volteo a donde se encontraban las chicas

-Oi miren ese nino tampoco esta nada mal-

-es hora de jugar Minamoto-

El balon paso al lado de Minamoto, quien le lanzo el balón a Takuya y este se lo devolvió, así siguieron hasta que se toparon con la pelirroja, y les quito el balón lanzándolo al aire, Karin alcanzo a tomarlo, alzo la vista y vio solo a Kouichi

-Kimura toma esto- por fin reacciono y vio el balón caer en sus pies, lo observo y vio a todos gritándole que hacer, se sacudió la cabeza y corrió dominando perfectamente bien el balón. Estaba por llegar de cara a cara con el portero. Un pie interrumpió su camino y cayo al suelo

-óyeme imbecil eso fue una falta- grito Kouji encabriado

-no es mi culpa que se tropiece con sus pies- burlo el peliazul

-como dices- Takuya se adelanto donde Kouji y Henry

-Wong- grito Ichigyi -es tiempo de irse-hablo el jefe, volviéndose a ver a Kouichi que era ayudado por Karin a levantarse - espero ver que mejores Kimura porque parece ser que eres mas lento de lo que pensé-

-sera mejor que cierres el pico Ichigoyi- grito molesto Minamoto, no iba a permitir que ese idiota molestara a su hermano, ni mucho menos que lo humillara.

-Oi te encuentras bien?- pregunto Davis, Kouichi se levanto del suelo sonriendo

-si no se preocupen me encuentro … ite!- se detuvo al sentir dolor en su tobillo

-parece ser que se lo doblo (se que no se debería decir así pero no recuerdo como se dice xD), será mejor ir a la enfermería- dijo preocupada Karin

-así esta bien pronto pasara - Takuya lo miro molesto, se acuclillo frente a el y sin previo aviso lo tomo con sus brazos de los pies, Kouichi para no caerse se agarro de la espalda de Takuya (se entiende? Es la tipica escena en la que va cargado en la espalda del otro -) -de verdad no es necesario- Kouichi estaba como un tomate vivo

-cállate y sostente fuerte- respondió con fuerza Takuya, Kouichi asintió y guardo silencio

-Ichigoyi!- grito Kouji acercándose a el y a su grupito - te lo advierto no te metas con mi hermano-

-jejeje parece que habéis tomado mucho cariño, no es eso dulce chicos?- los demás comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas - mira Minamoto a Ichigoyi nadie le da ordenes quedo claro?, si? Ps ahora largo-

Esa voz, de nuevo, si la escuchaba una vez mas se volvería loco, se llevo ambas manos ala cabeza cubriendo sus oídos, porque lo llamaba?, porque a el?. Estaba recostado en la camilla de la enfermería llevaba un rato ahí, desde que la enfermera le puso un ungüento para el dolor y la inflamación de su tobillo, vio como Takuya espero hasta que la enfermera dijera que estaba fuera de peligro, pero si tan solo fue una caída pensó Kouichi sin terminar de entender por que tanta importancia le habían dado el y su hermano, para el era una exageración en los juegos las personas se lastiman ni que el chico hubiera deseado lastimarlo (menudo baka por eso te amo - Sos tan inocente). Además si se lastimaba de verdad les importaba? …

sintió una mano posarse en la suya

-te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica pelinegra, se dio vuelta encontrándose con su amiga Ani.

-estoy bien, solo fue un golpe-sonrió, diablos como odiaba que sonriera así, Ani se acerco a el decidida y le dejo una tremenda bofetada

-hasta cuando vas a seguir así?, no puedes seguir escondiendo lo que sientes yo …- los ojos de la chica se volvieron aguados, Kouichi tenia la mirada tan vacía que no pudo controlarse y en un impulso marco muy bien su mano en la mejilla del chico

-no se de que hablas Ani, te sientes bien?-estaba preocupado pocas veces la había visto así, mas bien nunca

-de que eres un imbecil!- la chica no pudo mas y salio corriendo todo lo que sus piernas daban, siendo seguida por Kouichi, que al verla así despertó de su trance y corrió hacia ella, sin importarle el aun punzante dolor en su tobillo, tenia un mal presentimiento, y ese incluía a la pelinegra.

La siguió fuera de la escuela, sintió su tobillo doblarse por segunda vez y una luz que se dirigía con rapidez hacia el.

Kouichis Pov

No supe ni como ocurrió cuando abrí y cerré los ojos vi un cuerpo entre mis brazos … todo había sido tan rápido yo corriendo para alcanzarla y ella corriendo para alejarse de mi, estaba llorando, por mi?, pero si yo estaba bien, porque lloraba? Le había hecho algo malo?, la hice … llorar?

Derramas lagrimas por alguien importante o no?, entonces recordé lo que Takuya me había dicho, me sentí aun peor, una luz me cegó. Un camión se me venia enzima, me quede paralizado, mi vista estaba algo borrosa y no atendía bien a lo que pasaba, me encontraba débil y mi pie no reaccionaba. Cerré los ojos ya nada importaba … un empujón, un golpe en seco, un choque.

Abrí los ojos y estaba ella, tirada en el suelo desangrándose, me quede viéndola quien sabe cuanto tiempo, hasta que reaccione, y me acerqué a ella, la tome entre mis brazos, y le hable varias veces, pero no respondía, le grita, la insulte, le suplique pero ella … no volvió a abrir los ojos …

Hoy estoy en el funeral de ella, siento que las fuerzas se me van, la voz, no la escucho mas pero se que esta aquí mirándome, siguiéndome … veo a Kouji esta triste a pesar del poco tiempo se habían llevado bien. Giro mi vista para ver a Izumi esta llorando, eran amigas, y Takuya el … solo ve como la tumba se aleja de nosotros, como la vida de su prima fue arrebatada, me mira pero … porque?, porque no me mira con odio porque?, debería hacerlo! Pero no lo hace, Kouji también, Izumi, todos!

-TU!- escucho gritar a una señora a la que reconozco al instante, es la madre de Ani, ella … me odia lo veo en sus ojos, por fin lo veo, lo que debe ser -tu tienes la culpa!, por tu culpa mi bebe esta muerta!, desde un principio lo supe tu solo traías desgracias, tu maldito mocoso!- vi como un señor la tomaba de las manos para que no me lastimara en su desesperación. La señora cae al suelo hecha trisas, yo le quite su luz, como lo hice con mi madre, le quite a Kouji, si, sí yo no hubiera nacido papá no se habría atrevido a llevarse a Kouji y ella no habría sufrido por el … yo debí haber muerto no ella …

-sígueme y no sentirás mas dolor, no tienes la culpa de nada, ellos son los culpables, tu no, quien le pidió que se atravesará?, ellos no tienen derecho a decirte nada, no pudieron salvarla, el lo tiene todo, no tiene derecho a odiarte … ven a mi Kouichi Kimura … tu sufrimiento acaba hoy …

* * *

Ayaka: perdon si me quedo demasiado aungst buaa se murio mi mocosa TT bueno pero desde un principio la meti para eso XD no queria matar a nadie de los elegidus u.u, bueno si pero, no queria que se hiciera amiga de Kouichi porque la odio XD

Zora: hmm auxilimjnjnj // amarrada y amordazada //

Kasumi: jujuju si la vea si pudiera esta mataria a Sora

Ayaka: see la odio XD, ehem como sea mata nee!


	4. la prepa, Kouichi y el cambio 1

Disclaimer: nada pues aqui el capitulo numero cuatro n.n!!!

* * *

Miro a su alrededor algo somnoliento, su cabello se libero cayendo descuidadamente por su rostro, era tarde y aun no se arreglaba, pero estaba tan cansado que deseaba quedarse recostado. Cuando escucho pasos venir hacia su habitación, apenas logro levantarse.

-Kouji hijo ya es tarde, te sientes bien?-pregunto la señora entrando a la habitación de su hijo.

-no te preocupes solo estoy un poco cansado, pero en seguida bajo …-

-si no tienes ganas de ir puedo llamar a la escuela y decir que estas enfermo-

-naa no te preocupes de todos modos me aburrire estando aquí minimo en la escuela estan el mis amigos …-la señora le sonrio dulcemente y salio satisfecha del cuarto de su hijo no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla, Kouji se sonrojo, detestaba cuando hacia eso. Suspiro cansado y se levanto buscando su cambio de ropa, demonios porque tenia que ser tan desordenado?, se pregunto observando su recamara (see así toe yo XD). Se cambio de ropa y acomodo su mochila, después arreglaría su habitacion (si claro es lo que siempre digo XD).además tenia que llegar temprano para saber en que salón quedaría, ojala fuera con sus amigos, y por amor a Dios que no le tocara con Ichigoji. Por fin entraria a (1)quinto semestre

----------------------------

En cuanto salio de su casa hecho a andar en su bicicleta, esperando encontrarse con una persona, pero rapidamente llego a la escuela, sonrio tristemente, hace tiempo que no lo veia, pero talvez era mejor así … Kouichi era libre de saber lo que hacia, tan ensimado estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio que una persona le seguia con la mirada. Miro extrañado una ola de gente, que podrían estar viendo?

Se acerco a la muchedumbre interesado de lo que pudieran estar viendo, no le parecia extraño que hubieran ese tipo de cosas en el primer día de clases, pero los comentarios que hacian le sacaron cierto interés, vio a Ichijoji parado junto a otra persona, parecía ser un joven, pero no podía distinguirlo bien, cuando este parecía que iba a voltearse escucho un grito. Se volvió encontrándose con una escena bastante molesta, Henry y Rika molestando a un chico de pelo rubio, se acerco a ellos molesto, esos dos eran unos abusivos y frecuentemente tenia roces con ambos por que se aprovechaban de los de menor edad.

Henry mantenía en el aire unos papeles, para que el chico no los alcanzara, mientras se reía en su cara, de que no lograra alcanzarlo ya que era mas alto que el chiquillo.

-será mejor que se los devuelvas Wong-estopo el pelinegro haciendo notable su presencia y su molestia

-pero miren llego el salvador de los débiles- dijo Rika refiriéndose a Kouji con cierto deje de sarcasmo , el chico aprovecho el descuido de su enemigo, le piso el pie, y le quito de las manos el documento

-maldito mocoso!-

-vaya parece que el débil resulto ser mas fuerte de lo que el cobarde pensaba-agrego el pelinegro sonriendo, el rubio burlo con ese comentario, mientras el peliazul le devolvía la gracia con una miradita nada amable

-como dices?-

-ya vamos Wong-respondió la pelirroja irritada, de que se tomara tan en serio los comentarios de personas de tan baja estilo (see aca la pelirroja será mala n.n!! bueno siempre lo había sido XD), Henry trago duro solo lo llamaba por el apellido cuando estaba realmente molesta o cuando había algo importante que conversar. Y en parte eran las dos.

-ahí algún problema?-pregunto una voz ajena a ellos, Kouji se volvió irritado tan solo escuchar esa voz lo ponía enfermo, se quedo estático, no podía creer lo que veía o mas bien a quien veía

-Kouichi …-soltó sin querer, que hacia su hermano ahí?, no se cuestiono mas y se acerco a el a paso un poco inseguro por la emoción, por los nervios, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía que creía que era irreal … tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca …

-oh Kouji veo que recuerdas a tu hermanito jeje-cometo divertido Ichigoji mirando a ambos, Kouji entre emocionado-feliz-preocupado y a Kouichi neutra, sin deje de emoción, o sentimiento alguno, es como si le diera igual los años pasados …

-como voy a olvidarme de mi familia idiota-soltó el pelinegro molesto -Kouichi que bueno que … estés de vuelta-dijo el pelinegro quedando frente a frente con el, sonriéndole dulcemente, pero lo que recibió lo dejo helado, Kouichi le sonrió en respuesta pero no dulce y tiernamente como siempre, no, se burlaba de el … como si le parecieran divertidas sus palabras

-bueno nos Vamos Ken?-Kouji se tambaleo, eso lo había dejado completamente fuera de lugar …. Kouichi hablándole por su nombre a Ichigoji?!, pero lo que lo conmociono mas fue la reacción de Ichigoji NINGUNA … Ichigoji no permitía que NADIE le llamara por su nombre, las únicas personas que lo habían hecho era su hermano Osamu y el, pero eso hace mucho y ese no era momento de recordar viejas anécdotas

-así te vas? Sin saludar a tu hermano?-pregunto Kouji mirando entre molesto/sentido a su igual

-lo siento no tengo hermanos, y si los tengo no los recuerdo, nos vemos después Minamoto- Kouji sintió una punzada en el pecho y un fuerte dolor en el estomago, quien era ese sujeto igual a su gemelo?, su mirada tan indiferente, sus palabras tan frías, su forma de hablar, todo y nada … no lo reconocía …

Ichigoji y su grupo, acompañados de Kouichi se alejaron dejando a un Kouji apesumbrado y en su mundo, el rubio que permanecía de espectador, se acerco a Kouji y le tomo del hombro, Kouji se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, que aun estaba el chico al que había ayudado.

-esos dos, te hicieron algo?-

-no gracias, solo se aprovecharon de que venia distraído, vaya que par mas desagradable al igual que su jefe, a pesar de que estamos en preparatoria y todavía no maduran no tienen remedio-dijo el chico con deje de molestia, Kouji se incomodo un poco con ese comentario, el menor advirtió un poco, bajo la mirada, el que los acompañaba era su hermano, debía de sentirse mal por su comentario, suspiro, y le extendió la mano tratando de arreglarlo, Kouji se le quedo mirando …

-soy Takeru pero puedes decirme T.k -Kouji respondió al saludo

-Soy Kouji puedes decirme Kouji a secas-

-esta bien Kouji a secas

-muy gracioso ¬¬

-xD lo siento se me pega lo daisuke

-------------------------------------------------------------

-T.T harahetta -dijo un joven de pelo castaño, que se encontraba con su cabeza hundida entre sus brazos

-tu siempre tienes hambre hombres no saben hacer otra cosa? ¬¬-pregunto molesta la rubia mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cintura.

-no XD-

-baka -.- pero me lo merezco por preguntar-dijo resignada la rubia, cuando Takuya se ponía en plan de payaso era mejor no hacerle caso e ignorarlo

-vaya me voy diez minutos y ya se estan matando no tiene remedio -.-

-jeje ya ves …- respondió el castaño haciendole burla a la rubia.

-Takuya baka ¬¬

-y tu quien eres?-Takuya se dio cuenta de que Kouji no venia solo, y miro al rubio extranado, Kouji no era muy abierto con personas ajenas a su mundo y no recordaba a ese chico.

-soy Takeru pero mis amigos me dicen T.k

-yo soy Takuya y todos me dicen …

-imbecil-interrumpio Izumi viendo la oportunidad de vengarze del castaño

-estupido-siguió el jueguito el pelinegro

-que graciosos comieron payaso? ¬¬

Ambos: maso XD

-jaja son simpaticos -

-gracias yo siempre-contesto Takuya golpeandose el pecho en son de orgullo, Kouji lo miro entre irritado y aburrido y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Ite! Oye baka tan mas cuidado

-podrias cayar de una vez?, tengo algo importante que decirles-dijo el pelinegro a punto de estallar

-bueno yo les dejo …

-ok nos vemos luego T.k

-igual bye!-agitando su mano en sentido de despedida

-y bien?-pregunto la rubia sentandose, pero justo en ese momento y para su mala suerte llegó la profesora y todos los alumnos se sentaron es sus respectivos lugares, era una maestra bonita de cabellera rojizo, llevaba un traje verde y su largo cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo,

-buenos días alumnos me parece muy bien que hayan pasado, aunque fuera por un milagro- dijo la maestra mirando a tres de los presentes Takuya que bostezaba justo en ese momento haciendo que todos se rieran, ante tal hecho solo se agacho sonrojado, Takato y Henry (o.o si aka sera burro n.n) -y también me da orgullo saber que tenemos excelentes alumnos aquí- mirando a Kouji que no estaba en ese mundo, si no en uno alterno justo donde seguramente estaría su gemelo, Ichigoji y a Rika. -oh es verdad tenemos un compañero nuevo sean amables con el saben que es difícil llegar a una nueva escuela con nuevos compañeros, así que pasa por favor- con eso capto la atención del pelinegro, acaso …

-Hola me llamo Kouichi Kimura es un placer estar aquí, ojala nos llevemos bien- dijo e joven que en ese momento era la atención de todos, tanto de chicas como de chicos, que al verlo se quedaron asombrados, ante tal porté y elegancia que mostraba el pelinegro, es como si su uniforme fuera de gala, se le veía muy bien (jeje aun se vería mejor sin el XD ejem .U esa fue kasu yo no kasumi: si claro échame a mi la culpa ¬¬ )

-Kouichi …-murmuro Takuya, la verdad no le había puesto mucha atención a la maestra ni siquiera cuando dijo que habría un nuevo alumno, pero en cuanto lo vio entrar, su corazón se agito, sin entender porque, se supone que no debería tener su atención después de todo, sus ojos de sorpresa cambiaron por unos de resentimiento, y le lanzo una mirada tan fría que helaría al mismo diablo(comentario estupido de aya), haciendo preocupar ala rubia, que se había mantenida atenta a las acciones de ambos chicos (Kouji y Takuya).

Kouji aun no salía de su sorpresa, jamás pensó que quedarían en el mismo salón, como antes …

-a ver donde te sentaras?-pregunto la maestra mas para si misma ..

-si me disculpa me gustaría sentarme cerca de Ichigoji después de todo somos conocidos que hace mucho que no nos veíamos-contesto con una dulce sonrisa prefabricada, la maestra le miro sonriente sin caer en su juego de dulzura, y Kouji no podia creerlo habia pedido estar al lado de ese en vez de el?. EL era su hermano!

-me encantaría pero sera mejor que se esperen a la hora de receso para hablar, mientras siéntese aun lado de Kanbara-Kouichi la miro molesto, pero acepto. Quedando frente a Kouji y aun lado de Takuya, mientras Izumi estaba tras de Takuya y a un lado de Kouji.

Toda la clase fue mucha tensión, mas que en una gelatina de sabores (- XD).

Kouji trato de hablar con su hermano, siendo varias veces regañado por los maestros ante la advertencia de una visita a la oficina del director decidió esperar a que dieran el toque de receso, espero pacientemente pero el maldito reloj que no se movía.

Izumi veía preocupado a Takuya que por primera vez en su vida parecía atento a la clase a sorpresa para los maestros, pero ella sabia bien que lo que deseaba era volverse a ver a Kouichi, suspiro cansada, y se volvió para ver al causante de todo, lo que encontró no le gusto nada Kouichi parecía divertido?…

-Kouichi kun!- grito molesta la rubia olvidándose del lugar

-ocurre algo jovencita?-pregunto el profesor que en esos momentos impartía la clase

-eh? No no nada jeje-respondió la rubia, se sentó ruborizada por el espectáculo que acaba de dar, pero es que … esa sonrisa ... le dio escalofrios ...

En ese momento sonó el timbre para salvación de todos, en especial de Kouji que si no hablaba con Kouichi explotaría de los nervios

-Kouichi?-

-que pasa Minamoto?-pregunto volviéndose a verlo sonriente

-que haces aquí?-pregunto Takuya metiéndose en la discusión fulminándole con la mirada

-eh? No me extrañabas Takuyin?- sabia que con eso acaba de declararle la guerra al castaño,

-mientras no me molestes todo estará bien-Takuya acomodo sus cosas, si no se iba habría golpes ahí …Izumi salio tras el castano

-que ha pasado aquí?-pregunto Kouji mirando a su gemelos que estaba de espaldas a el.  
-nada importante Minamoto- respondió a punto de salir, cuando Kouji lo tomo de la muñeca, obligándolo a volverse, empujándolo contra la pared, cerrándole el paso, evitando que quisiera escapar. Atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-que pasa contigo desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido?, porque Takuya te hablo de esa manera, por que …. Porque diablos parece que te importa un comino lo que pasa a tu alrededor?

-sera porque es así?-interrumpió Kouichi sin cambiar de emoción solo mirándole desafiantemente, con una sonrisa impasible en sus labios, siempre sonreía pero ahora … esa sonrisa solo le causaba escalofríos.

-Kimura ya estas? Ichigoji me mando buscarte-pregunto un agregado a la conversación

-esta bien Wong kun iré en seguida, si me disculpas Minamoto debo irme …-dijo mirándole fríamente y saliendo de ahí

-en verdad no te reconozco Kouichi-dijo Kouji cuando se encontró solo en el aula.

-------------------------------

Las clases pasaron sin mucho mas, las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado aunque antes de la tormenta también podría haber calma …

Un grupo se reunió en un parque, esa tarde tendrían partido, por honor, Ichigoji se había atrevido a llamar a Takuya y a Daisuke cobardes lo que origino una revuelta y un duelo …

-bueno chicos daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para derrotarles, además recuerden es Ichigoji debemos ganarle a ese presumido!-grito un pelirrojo, con ojos llameantes.

-calla Daisuke-dijo Takato dándole un sape en la cabeza, el equipo completo rió

-Karin y Kodi a la defensa, Daisuke a la media Takato serás el portero y yo a la punta también los demás ya saben.-

-siii!!!-gritaron todos al unísono

-bueno y piensan jugar algún día o les dio miedo y están viendo la forma de poderse ir sin un rasguño

-en seguida- dijo Takuya de mal humor., si por el fuera se habría ido a su casa ya, pero necesitaba aclararle a esos quienes eran.

-quisiera señorita-contesto añadiéndose un chico mas

-RYO!!-grito emocionado el equipo de Takuya

-bien con esto esos no tendrán ventajas-dio Takuya al ver que tendrían a un verdadero delantero ya que siendo honestos Daisuke solo la hacia de media. Y quedándose el solo arriba no ayudaba mucho-

-no les importara que juegue o si?-pregunto el moreno mirando al otro equipo

-claro que no, aquí también tenemos a alguien que se va a agregar al equipo-contesto Ichigoji hablando por primera vez, dándole paso a el nuevo integrante

----------------------------

Alzo el rostro y miro el cielo gris, todo estaba saliendo mal, mejor se hubiera quedado en casa, debió aprovechar su cansancio, pero no! se encontraba ahí en la escuela, pensando en todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se sentó en una banca de un parque cercano, cuando escucho unos gritos, siguió el bullicio y llego hasta unas canchas de fútbol, reconoció rápidamente a varios de ellos, eran del equipo de Takuya, sin embargo algo parecía no ir bien, varios chicos estaban alrededor de algo? … se acercó para apreciar mejor.

Takuya estaba furioso reclamándole a … Kouichi?

-eso fue juego sucio!! -Daisuke y Karin trataban de contenerlo para que no lo golpeara …

///Kouichi había entrado al equipo de Ichigoji como delantero quitándose a toda la defensa y quedando frente al portero, pero en un fallo le dio directamente al rostro, derrumbándolo por la fuerza del tiro …///

-no es mi culpa que no este atento a donde esta el balón- Kouichi burlo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras veía la cara encendida de su ex amigo

-tu …-solto la palabra con ironia intentando sonar burlesco

-yo que?-Kouichi se acercó a el, viéndolo de manera fría, que asusto a Karin, jamás había visto semejante expresión en una persona, tanta indiferencia …Takuya por lo contrario se calmo, por lo que Karin y Daisuke lo terminaron soltando, se acercó decidido a Kouichi y lo tomo de la camisa

- no eres mas que basura- Takuya lo soltó haciendo que cayera, Kouji se quedo estático, por un momento pensó que Takuya lo golpearía y Kouichi … se levanto riendo, captando la atención nuevamente del castaño y de todos los presentes que lo miraban sorprendidos con su actitud.

-con esto quiero que entendían que Kouichi como lo conocieron esta muerto, y que yo par ustedes soy tan solo Kimura-esta vez mirando a Kouji, -así que si quieres golpearme no te detengas Takuya …

-no me detuve porque fueras una vez mi amigo, me detuve por que no vale la pena que me manche las manos con basura como tu …- eso dio directo al orgullo de Kouichi, que volvió su vista a la de color miel, dándole a entender que esto no había acabado y así era …

-vamos Kouichi- hablo el jefe de los matones.

Kouji solo vio como su hermano se alejaba acompañado de su primo y compañía … esto apenas comenzaba y el lo sabia, pero no podia evitar sentir melancolia mirando al nuevo Kouichi ...

-si, no eres tu …- murmuro Takuya por lo bajo, algo triste, pero inmediatamente cambio su postura por el joven orgulloso que ahora era el -Pero yo tampoco soy yo …- escupio las palabras con odio mirando por donde se habia ido el pelinegro …

* * *

Y bien n.n? espero que les haya gustado me atrase un poco por falta de inspiración y estarme peleando con la pc XD jaja

Aclaraciones: ok no se como se divida la escuela en Japón, pero en mi país (México) se encuentra dividida por kinder, o jardín de infancia, primaria, secundaria preparatoria y universidad n.n la preparatoria se divide por semestres 1,2,3,4,5,6

Kouichi y co. tienen ahora han pasado 5 anos despues de la muerte de Ani por lo tanto tienen 17 años

Solo Karin, T.k están en otro salón diferente al de los chicos n.n

_**Nota importante:**_ **_soe mala XD jajaja no eso no bueno también, este episodio va dedicado a Korime como agradecimiento especial por leer todos mis fics de digimon ;o; MUCHAS GRAX!!!_**

**Reviews:**

_**Kairi Minamoto **_hola! Gracias por tu review si mate a la mocosa pobre u.u jaja que bueno que te cayera bien , aun no se resuelve lo de la voz n.n pero ya pronto jojo y que te perece el cambiazo de Kou chan? - sorry queria verlo de malo XD jaja, tienes razon se la vive sufriendo sera k por eso me gusta tanto XD?

Kouichi: muy graciosa ¬¬

Jeje U tines razon Takouichi for ever - aunk en este episodio hubo casi puro Koukou u.u pero aun asi tambien el koukou me encanta XD, ya ves muchacha o.o tenes la culpa de hacer reir, jaja esta muy bueno

**_Korime: _**n.n!!!! No sabes cuanto te agradesco tus reviews!! Me hacen muy feliz lamento atrasarme n.nU jeje o.o veo que no te simpatiza Takuyin n.nU jeje pero o.o kya krei k a nadie le gusaria mi idea de Kouichi con Ichigoyi XD jaja bueno muchísimas gracias de verdad

y gracias a los ke lean mi fic n.n!!! un reviecito porfas?! n.n bueno se me cuidan mucho bye bye no da!!!.


	5. LLegando a un mundo extrano

El sol se ocultaba ya, dándole permiso a la noche de posarse sobre la cuidad. Él se encontraba admirando el atardecer y sus colores entre dorados y morados, le gustaba estar en ese lugar un pequeño puente que quedaba de camino a su casa.

"La oscuridad se alimenta de la luz, justo como en estos momentos, ante mis ojos esta la prueba, el mismo sol se esconde al llegar la noche."

-Kouichi- escucho a sus espaldas, salio de su ensoñación y se volvió a ver al que le llamaba, se encontró con un par de mieles de intensa mirada. (rimo xD)

-¿Que buscas Kanbara?

Takuya espero unos segundos y se acerco a el lentamente quedando de frente.

-Este no es mi estilo-alzo la vista clavando sus ojos en los azules-pero creo que es lo mas correcto, no le veo el caso a estar peleando por algo que ocurrió hace años, se que es ilógico, pero lo mejor es olvidarlo no crees? Y empezar de cero-

-¿Que te hace pensar que aun sigo pensando en aquello?, creo que no entiendes; Si en verdad me sintiera con ganas de hacer amistad, No habría dicho esas cosas ¿No crees?

-Eso lo se

-¿Entonces¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?- Takuya guardo silencio una vez mas y suspiro.

-Akata (entiendo)

Kouichi tomo eso como suficiente y comenzó a alejarse.

-Kouji esta muy deprimido-soltó de golpe haciendo que se detuviera- Creo que al menos podrías ser un poco considerado con el aunque trates de negarlo siguen siendo hermanos

-Así que es por eso …-murmuro en voz baja sonriendo para sus adentros.-Que tengamos lazos de sangre no significa que seamos algo-

"La luz y la oscuridad no pueden mezclarse" Observó por sobre su hombro la reacción que esperaba de Takuya.

-¡¡WOW!! Que buen parlante es usted joven Kimura.

Ambos se giraron en dirección a la voz extraña. Se trataba de una pequeña niña de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, tez blanca y de baja estatura.

-Hola Kimura san un placer conocerle n.n

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto fulminándola con la mirada.

-Jeje directo al grano justo como lo esperaba.

-Responde

-Vamos no se irrite, que se parece mas a su hermano (XD), no es propio de usted actuar de esa manera

-¿Eh¿Conoces a Kouji? O.o

-Así es y también a usted joven Takuya Kanbara, pero no eh venido a eso; Mi señor desea saber su respuesta joven Kimura.

-Dile que ya sabe cual es, no eh cambiado de parecer.

-jijiji

-¿Que es tan gracioso?

-Creo que no entiende Kimura san, mi señor- paro de reír y le miro seriamente, incomodándole al punto de hacerle retroceder -en realidad no tienes opción.

-¿Así¿Entonces porque la insistencia?-solo es un cobarde que no sabe dar la cara …

-No permitiré que hables así de mi señor-has cometido un error al dirigirte de esa manera a él -desapareciendo ante la vista incrédula de ambos.

-Pero que …

Ambos alzaron la vista encontrando al fin a la pelirroja elevada en el cielo. Pareciera que estaba sentada sobre una banca invisible.

-No puede … debo estar soñando o será que me habré vuelto loco? Buaaaaaa no soy muy joven para ir al loquero T.T

La chiquilla alzo ambas manos al cielo y tras de ella apareció un monstruo en forma de dragón, con tres alas y un extraño cuerno saliente de su cabeza(esa fue la graan descripción de Takuyin xD)

-Un digimon- dijo asombrado el pelinegro, Takuya se volvió para preguntarle algo cuando la chiquilla le interrumpió de nuevo.

-¿Y que le parece mi digimon joven Kimura?

-Sugoii!!! --contesto Takuya

-o.o ¿ah?

-Es genial ese dragón tuyo n.n

- o.o … este si que esta tonto ¬¬U… o.o!!! hey¿A donde cree que va Kimura san? ¬¬

-No pienso perder el tiempo con tontos.

-Oye ¬¬

-¿ah? O.o … o.o oh jaja ya veo, entiendo n.n- "no desea meter al chico en esto ¿Verdad Kouichi san?" pensó la chiquilla- ahora me gustaría saber como piensa actuar.

El dragón instantáneamente ataco a ambos, por suerte muy extraña fallo y solo hizo un enorme agujero en el cemento y mandando a volar al castaño que cayó a unos metros del ataque.

Kouichi se levanto rápidamente después del segundo ataque que apenas logro librar. Kanbara se acercó nuevamente a la chica para tratar de hacer recapacitar a la jovencita y ayudar a Kouichi.

-Largo de aquí solo me buscan a mi no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Aunque me digas eso no pienso irme.

-¿Quien dijo que le dejaría ir así como así? Lo siento pero eso no va conmigo además mi querido vidreimon espera su cena

Un cuarto ataque y esta vez alcanzo a lastimar al pelinegro haciéndole estrellarse contra el pavimento.

-ita …- se levanto con mucho esfuerzo mientras observaba fijamente al digimon y a su tamer. Se llevo una mano al bolsillo sacando de este un pequeño aparato parecido a un teléfono portátil (me sonó mas cool que decir celular xD)

"Las posibilidades de escapar son nulas y con el poder que tengo seré presa fácil" apretó sus manos en forma de puño, haciendo presión con el aparato. Estaba realmente furioso de no poder hacer nada para defenderse, la impotencia de la debilidad.

"si tuviera poder …"

Un grito … Salió de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Takuya era atacado. Vio volar a su ex compañero por fuera del puente, sin saber muy bien porque y mas reaccionando a sus impulsos, alcanzo el brazo del castaño, evitando que cayera y la corriente lo arrastrara.

Sus miradas chocaron cuando Takuya alzó la vista.-Kouichi … -murmuro atónito, incrédulo, Kouichi le había salvado de un verdadero peligro.

La verdad ninguno entendía la acción del pelinegro, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar cuando sonó una carcajada proporcionada por la causante de todo el problema.

-Vaya, vaya me habéis sorprendido Kimura Kun no esperaba esa reacción de tu parte y ahora dime … piensas sostenerle?- el digimon se poso tras de Kouichi dispuesto a atacar-¿Porque no le dejas? Si no lo haces mi querido Vidreimon acabara con ambos-

-Cierra la boca- Takuya se sorprendió.

-Anda solo tienes que soltar su mano y te dejaré ir … por hoy-

-No tengo miedo, solo eres una lacaya de ese sujeto¿No es asi?,

-¡¡URASAI!! Eso no es verdad yo soy su aliada-

El castaño no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea que estuviera provocándola tanto en un momento como ese, digo no estaban en una muy buena situación y en especial el (¬¬)

-Estoy seguro que ese tipo ni siquiera te toma en serio para el solo eres una mocosa que sigue las ordenes al pie de la letra justo como un sirviente, ese sujeto es solo un maldito cobarde-espeto con veneno-En estos momentos te esta usando como una marioneta para atrapar a su próxima adquisición.

-Eso no es verdad

-¿A no?

-¡¡NO!! Y aunque así fuera yo … no me importaría, le amo y eso es lo único que me importa! Di tus oraciones Kimura kun ¡Vidreimon acaba con ambos!-

Kouichi cerro los ojos esperando el contacto, pero este nunca llego, volvió su vista tras su espalda y observo a un monstruo en forma de chapulin (XD) había detenido el ataque.

-Tu eres …

-¿Que pasa Kimura kun? me decepcionas ¿Porque no has acabado ya con ese estorbo?- señalando al digimon y a su tamer-no deberían ser un problema para ti.

Aprovecho el momento para ayudar a Takuya que seguía colgando sobre el puente y su brazo.

Cayo sobre sus rodillas apenas toco el suelo.

-Que bien se siente tener los pies sobre la tierra T.T

-¡Vidreimon!- ambos chicos se giraron a ver a los monstruos, el digimon de color verdoso había ganado ya la batalla pero aun así seguía atacando al dragon caído. -¡BASTA¡Por favor¡Eh dicho que me rindo!

-¡Si no hacemos algo lo exterminará!-exclamo Takuya admirando la escena sangrienta. El insecto se acercaba con una espada que apareció en su brazo izquierdo hacia el otro monstruo.

-Así se lo han buscado-respondió indiferente mientras se alejaba del lugar dejando a un furioso Takuya de lado.

-¡¡Eso no te da derecho a matar!! -paro en seco, esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, por primera vez sintió que podría estar equivocado, pero al momento saco esos pensamientos de su mente.

-¿No crees que es suficiente?¿Ken?

Automáticamente el digimon se detuvo y el pelinegro se giro a la chiquilla

-Por esta vez los dejo ir, pero escucha bien al próximo que se acerqué a lo que me pertenece lo eliminare, y no me importa de quien se trate-dirigiéndose de paso a Takuya.

La chica y el Vidreimon desaparecieron.

-Vamos Kimura

-Ha

-¡Espera!-grito el castaño sujetando con fuerza el brazo de Kouichi-¿Porque me salvaste?

-…-Kouichi hizo un respingo de hablar, pero no sabia que decir, ni el mismo tenia una respuesta a eso. Pero no podía cometer ningún error, desprendiéndose del agarre de Takuya se giro para mirarle con indiferencia, pero apenas se volvió recibió una sonrisa …. Calida y dulce, dudo un poco pero armando se de valor comenzó- No te confundas, lo que hice fue porque tu no debías de estar metido en mis asuntos solo por eso, No porque piense ese cuento tuyo-Takuya bajo la cabeza, Ken comenzó a alejarse y Kouichi le siguió.

-No te creo- escucho susurrarle-pero por hoy esta bien, estoy seguro que terminaras diciéndome la verdad …

-Baka …

Pasaron un par de días de forma normal, sin mencionar nada de lo ocurrido a nadie. Kouji se acercó a su hermano, aunque pensándolo mejor decidió quedarse parado admirándole de lejos, sentado bajo de un árbol. Kouichi sintió una mirada sobre el y se encontró con un par de celestes, se sentía sumergido dentro de un profundo mar. Kouji desistió de sus intentos y comenzó a alejarse cuando escucho una voz que tanto deseaba oír.

-¿Me buscabas no es así?- Kouji se sorprendió, pero asintió, para girarse y encarar a su gemelo.

-Creo que sabes que es lo que quiero.

Kouichi suspiro y le dio la espalda, ocultando su rostro entre su cabello ocultando así su sombría mirada.

-Debes comprender algo Minamoto, nuestras vidas han sido distintas y deben tomar rumbos diferentes, si no te apartas de mi camino te haré daño, es una promesa … ahora ve a clase Kouji-

-Esta bien te dejare en paz Kouichi demo … antes necesito saber que fue lo que paso entre tu y Takuya durante mi viaje a Shibuya.

-¿Para que?

-estoy seguro que si lo se podré comprender.

-Le dije que me daba igual que Ani estuviera muerta-soltó de golpe, Kouji se quedo perplejo, sin querer creer lo que había escuchado-Tuvimos una discusión y el me juro que se vengaría de mi. Y yo … le jure que acabaría con todos.- la manera en la que lo decía no parecía a la voz de antes estaba llena de resentimiento. -Ahora lo sabes …

---------

-Por favor Minamoto san lea la pagina 78

-Hai

Una sombra vigilaba de cerca los acontecimientos, y a los chicos que inconciente-concientemente le ayudarían.

-Con que … ¿crees que soy un cobarde ne? Esta bien solo espero que esta vez te encuentres solo-mirando a Takuya y después a Kouji-¿No querrás entrometerles o si?

Volvió su vista a la ventana, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a descender dando una excelente vista de que el otoño estaba por comenzar.

-¿Ocurre algo Kimura kun?-pregunto la maestra.

-eh … Nande mo nai

Juraría que había escuchado algo. El timbre sonó tomo sus cosas y salio del salón.

Camino tranquilo hasta su hogar, parando en seco.

¿Acaso vienen siguiéndome?-pregunto y al instante cuatro chicos salían de unos botes de basura

-Claro que no n.n

-Yo vivo cerca de tu casa-recordó el castaño con voz altanera aunque mas bien con tono burlón.

-Y yo vine a acompañar a mi compañero jejeje n.n- anuncio Takato

-Si y yo vine porque … Takuya me debe mis apuntes u.u- dijo resignado el rubio, que en cierta forma era verdad.

-Jeje gomen n.nU

-Y nosotros solo veníamos porque … nos pareció divertido

-Si si eso n.n- dijeron ambos Ryo y Karin.

-Si claro … ¿y tu¿Minamoto …?-

-¿eh?-todos se volvieron atrás y encontraron al quinto que faltaba escondido entre unas ramas, todo desaliñado y con hojas en la cabeza, mientras que su ropa estaba rasgada.

-Hmjj JAJAJAJA XD no manches pues ¡¿donde te metiste Kouji?!

- ¡¡no es gracioso!! o unos malditos perros me persiguieron y tuve que correr colina arriba para poder escaparme de ellos .

-JAJAJA que buena XD

-etto ne chicos, no quisiera interrumpir pero Kouichi ya se nos va adelantando u.u

-¿Are?

Y dicho y hecho Kouichi aprovecho para seguir a su casa y esperando siguieran discutiendo (cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser por Karin xD).

Una persona se atravesó en su camino y por inercia se detuvo.

-Vaya que tenéis mucha compañía …- murmuro para que solo Kouichi escuchara … esa voz …

Kouichi se quedo estático, mirando con horror al sujeto frente a el, era de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Alto de unos 22 años.

-Tu eres …-Palidecio cómo una hoja de papel dando pasos hacia atrás. Los demás chicos miraron confundidos la actitud del chico pelinegro

-¿eh¿Pasa algo Kouichi¿Quien es ese sujeto?- pregunto Takuya acercándose junto con los demás.

-¿Kouichi te sientes bien?- cuestiono también su gemelo.

-Vaya me da gusto conocerles a todos, Soy Matt un gusto, tu debes ser Takuya Kanbara, Takeru Takaishi, Ryo akiyama y por ultimo Kouji Minamoto. Eh escuchado bastante de una personita que les conoce, saben … pero me urgue hablar con todos ustedes.

-¡Que hablar ni que nada!!- grito Kouichi empujando a un lado a Kouji.

-Oye Kouichi no deberías …-recrimino Takuya pero Kouichi no le dejo terminar, dando una nueva "orden".

-¡¡Largo!!- ordeno mirándoles de reojo por sobre su hombro.

-¿que ocurre Kouichi kun?- pregunto la castaña

-Este sujeto también tiene uno …

-¿eh¡Te refieres a …!

-Si un ser como el de la otra vez, un digimon pero no cualquier digimon, -"Puedo sentirlo tiene un enorme poder¿que es lo que busca de mi?".- "¿Tu eres quien me ha estado llamando todo este tiempo …?"- Yamato Ishida.

-¡¿eh¿Dijiste Yamato Ishida?!-pregunto Takeru desde atrás- ¿Tu eres mi hermano?

-¿Como dices?

-Un gusto verte T.k veo que has crecido bastante. Pero este no es momento para eso, antes que nada tengo mostrarles algo.

Takuya entendió entonces a Kouichi, cuando frente a sus ojos apareció un digimon parecido a un hombre lobo de color azul //creo que se llamaba Were-Garurumon //

-¡¡waa¡¿pero que es ese monstruo?!

- La misma reacción que yo -.-U

"Espero que esto funcione" Se alzo en el cielo como lo había hecho la vez pasada la chiquilla. "Tengo que acabar con esto".

-¡Kouichi!- todos se volvieron y tras de ellos se encontraba Ichigoyi, junto a su grupo//Rika, Henry y un joven de cabellos castaño al cual no reconocían//

-¿Taichi¿Hermano?- pregunto la castaña.

-¿Que estas haciendo Matt?

"Así que también tu has venido" Ellos son requeridos …-tras decir esto Were garurumon les ataco con una esfera de fuego color azulino.

-¡YAMEDO!-

-¡¡Kouichi!!- grito Kouji alcanzando la muñeca de su gemelo, mientras el piso bajo sus pies se desprendía, llevándoles a todos en la corriente.

Con esfuerzo logro sacar del agua a su hermano, lo dejo sobre el pasto, y observo a su alrededor, no reconocía nada del lugar. Era un bosque demasiado frondoso y que él recordara no había tal cosa cercana al arroyo. El agua estaba tan clara que podía reflejarse claramente en ella.

-Que rayos …

Kouichi pareció reaccionar, se acercó a el preocupado.

-Koui … ¡¡Tu eres Ichigoyi!!

-¿eh? … ¡¿¿Que??! -se levanto asustado, tras semejante grito- ¡Si soy Ichigoyi¡¡Quien mas idiota!!

-¡¡Debí equivocarme y tomar de tu mano en vez de la de Kou o!!

-¿eh¡Noo¡Si yo le tenia agarrado de la muñeca estoy seguro!

-¡Pues te equivocaste y agarraste de la mía!!

-¡¿como dices¡Si tu mismo dijiste que te habías equivocado!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Podrían callar!-grito irritada o mas bien cansada una voz femenina

-¡Karin¿donde están Kouichi y los demás?

-Si ¿Donde esta Kimura?-

-¡Oye yo pregunte primero!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Que si lo es!

-Cuando acaben de pelear me avisan u.u- y se sentó, ambos chicos guardaron silencio.-No se donde esta Kouichi, no se ni donde estoy yo alguno de ustedes lo sabe o-o? -

-Ni idea

-Idiota

-¿Qué¿Y tu seguramente si sabes no Ichigoyi?

-Pues claro

-A ver si tanto sabes dinos en donde

-Estamos … lejos de la cuidad- caída tipo anime de ambos.

-Noooo ¿En serio?

-Nada ganamos con estar aquí sentados será mejor ir a averiguar n-n -

-Me niego …

-¿Ichigoyi?

-No pienso ir al lado de este idiota.

-Lo mismo digo.

La castaña suspiro nuevamente y se dejo caer resignada, pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Kouji la tomo del brazo y se alejo del rió, dejando atrás al chiquillo arrogante.

-¿Te has dado cuenta¿Ken?

-Si¿Estamos en el digimundo no es así?

-Hai, demo la pregunta es …

-¿Porque también los han invitado a ellos?-dijo mirando en dirección a donde Kouji y Karin se habían perdido.

-¿También habrán venido los demás?

-No tengo dudas de ello, ese sujeto lo tenia planeado desde el principio.

-Entonces nada de lo que hemos hecho a servido?

-¡Urasai! Yo ganare sin duda alguna y le demostrare que soy el mejor tamer, ahora a buscar a Kouichi y a los demás.

-Na Ken ¿habías venido ya a esta parte del digimundo?

-…

- ¿Sabes hacia donde ir?

-…-

-¿Crees que …?

-¡De acuerdo ya entendí el punto¡Vayamos tras esos dos!- bufo molesto.

--------------

Abrió los ojos y se levanto perezosamente.

-¿ah¿Donde …?

-Vaya veo que al fin has despertado- dijo un joven de cabello rubio, lo recordó en seguida.

-¿Y donde esta …-pensaba decir Kouji pero se detubo.- Ichigoyi ¿donde esta?

-Los hemos perdido- escucho una voz mas familiar

-Takeru, Rika y también Taichi.

-Cuanto tiempo chico …

-Bien aquí les traigo algo de comer!- anuncio un pequeño monstruo de color azul.

-¡¿eh¿Un digimon?

-sabes lo que es eso?-pregunto confundido T.k a Kouichi.

-ah … eso no te interesa

-esta bien

-vale, vale ahí que comer y después charlamos.

------------------

-¡¡De todas las personas con las que me pude haber perdido tenia que ser con este idiota!!- grito Takuya a punto de matar a Henry, el cual solo decía estupideces y parloteaba su superioridad por saber donde se encontraban.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Y lo peor es que quien sabe donde este mi grupo T.T

-¡¿Oigan y yo que?!- dijo Takato sumándose a la conversación.

-¡Ahh! Es verdad sou ka¡Ese engreído también estará pasándola mal jajaja XD eso me hace feliiiiiz!

-Pues para que sepas Ichigoyi ya a estado en este lugar, esta acostumbrado, seguramente el, Rika y Kimura se la han de estar pasando de maravilla mientras claro yoo sufriendo de lo lindo T.T

-¡ahhh¡Me volveré loco!! Quiero volver a mi casa!!-grito Takato entre esos dos.

----------------

-¡Ahhh¡Me volverán loco¡Quiero irme a mi mundo ya!!- grito Ichigoyi al par de chicos-¡Ni siquiera saben usar una tonta brújula!

-¡Como si tu supieras tanto!

-¡Pues mas que tu si!

----------------

-¡¡AHH¡Están locos¡No pienso hacerlo¡Por nada!

-Anda Ki-mu-ra-kun- Rogó Taichi que era el que mejor le hablaba.

-¡Ni de broma¡No seré un simple señuelo para un digimon!!, Pero mas importante que eso¡¡No me pondre vestido!!-murmuraban los tres dentro del diminuto baño escondiéndose del digimon huevo XD.

-¡Pero no tenemos con que pagar! T.T

-Si y no sabíamos que no aceptaba Yens ¬¬- argumento la pelirroja.

-nooo quiero volver a mi mundo real ahora. o

Ayaka: jejeje y bien? Espero que les haya gustado. Y tarantaran la misteriosa voz se ha revelado es … xD Matt. Que quiere? Porque los mando al digimundo?, en el prox. Capitulo. Posdata Habrá Tai matT seguro -! XD bya

Reviews!!! n.n

Da-tenshi92 jeje te comprendo en ese sentido pasaba por lo mismo solo que yo al reviews no me caia nadita Kouji xDU. Pero después se me hizo Kawai como pareja de Kouichi n.n y de ahí le agarre carinuu no mucho pero si xD. Grax por tu comentario me hace feliz non y lo de la Kasu naa no hace nada no mas amenaza (se escuchan disparos y gritos a lo lejos) n.nU espero verte de nuevo por aca bya no da n.n

Korime no ahí de que yo soy la que te agradece n.n si trato mal al Kouji n.n pero lo hizo por una razun T.T la voz ya lo habrás leido jaja . Jejeje pobre Takuyin o.o veo que no es muy querido que digamos n.un o.o a mi me cae bien extrañamente de digimon solo me caen mal Zorra digo zora n.n y de vez en cuando Matt.

Bueno espero te haya gustado el fic y por cierto dejare el fic de Rock band por un tiempo porque tengo planeado otro fic totalmente koukou se me vino a la cabeza y tengo muchos deseos de hacerlo n.n, en cuanto pueda lo escribire n.n La historia esta muy kawai(a mi parecer). Jejeje nos vemos chica!! Bya n.n

Kairi Minamoto xD jeje si el Ichijoyi es malo malote XD jajaja pero bueno eso esta por verse n.n. Y si la verdad Kou chan se merecia un trancasu

Kouichi: yo porque? Si tu eres la que escribio eso¬¬

Ayaka: no le eches la culpa a los demás de tus actos u.u

Kouichi: oye! Eso no es …

Ayaka: como sea mi ninuu!! Oye!Kairi XD pobre Kouji mira que quedara traumado si lo seguís comparando con aquel XD jaja bueno chica te dejo cuidate mucho mata ne!! Kouichi quieres mandar saludos a alguien en especial?

Kouichi: saludos a mi hermanito n.n

Ayaka: ehm … see XD

PROMOCION: Espero no estar rompiendo ninguna regla con esto n.nU. Kyou Kara maou una serie de magia, dragones y mucha comedia, tiene buena tematica y además tiene toques shonen ai verderamente lindos n.n Esta clasificada en ese genero pero yo siento que cualquiera puede verla n.n. Estoy promocionándola ya que en internet (sobre todo en español) ahí muy pocas cosas. Eh ahí mi razón además de que n.nU se ah convertido en mi anime predilecto además de frontier por eso tratare de hacerla famosa jojoo si quieren una provadita en youtube esta el primer episodio en espanol aunque esta algo aburridon el primer episodio pero os aseguro que no se arrepentiran (ahora si sone como comercial de Tv XD). Aclaro para los despistados Tanto DIGiMON como Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ni tampoco Kyou kara maou T.T

Revievs porfasssssss n.n!!!


	6. ¿Kouichi? ¿Porque estas con vestido?

Ayaka: ASDSDSDSD! Revivi!! XDDDD

Kazumi: ¬¬ No hay vergüenza en este mundo un año!! Un año SIN ACTUALIZAR! nooo talvez mas!!

Ayaka: u.u Gomen na sai. Estuve preparándome para la Universidad

Kazumi: u.u Eso si … pak no kedemos

Ayaka: u.u deja de recordarme mi infelicidad infelicidosa! Y mejor al fic oOo!

Kazumi: Bueno y.y pero mientras T.T Kitemonos la depresion con Kou chan

Ayaka: u.u estoy de acuerdo

Kouichi: ¬¬ muy deprimidas las dos si sus notas fueron una ...

Aya/Kazu: Al fic ¬¬

* * *

El digimon huevo aun se encontraba buscándolos cuando aprecio una hermosa figura, se acerco a ella cautelosamente y pudo apreciar que era la criatura humana mas hermosa que jamás hubiera visto.

-Kyaa Linda ¿De donde vienes?, ¿Tienes hambre?- Kouichi tan solo agacho la cabeza para que el digimon no viera como se mordía el labio inferior. -Anda no seas tímida linda y dime tu nombre

Kouichi sintió que sus mejillas se coloraban por la furia, rogaba porque sus amigos … sus acompañantes se apuraran y lo sacaran del apuro, antes de que hiciera algo que revelara su identidad, cada que decía algo el monstruo sentía mas deseos de estrangularlo.

-Vamos yo cuidare de ti linda

Fue todo ya no soporto mas cerro ambos puños casi hasta dejarles sin paso de sangre y decidido se giro para darle una paliza al animal, pero antes de que el si quiera se moviera, una sombra apareció de la nada y golpeo al digimon mandándolo contra la pared.

-¿Estas bien?- Escucho que decía el chico volador y random mientras se acercaba a el y entonces lo reconoció.

-¡TAKUYA!-

-¡KOUICHI!-Takuya le miró sorprendido, parpadeando sin poder creer lo que veía, Koucihi en un vestido azul celeste con una diadema en su cabello y … -¡¡JAJAJAJA no manches!! ¡¡Quien fue él que te desgracio!! ¡¡Solo mira tu cara!!-

Kouichi se sorprendió y sin esperar un segundo mas saco su celular, al instante se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Takuya.

-… ¡TAIIICHI!!-

-¡¡NO FUE MI CULPA!! ¡¡RIKA DIJO QUE ELLA SABIA PINTAR!!-

-¡YO NUNCA DIJE ESO! ¡¡ACASO ME VEN MAQUILLADA PAR DE IMBECILES?!-

-Sabia que no era buena idea-Murmuro resignado Tk.

Casi en ese precisó momento aparecieron Takato y Wong y su primera vista se fue sobre Kouichi.

-JAJAJA ¡¡No sabiamos que eras de esos!!-

-¡Cállate Wong! y si le dices a Ichijogi … yo … ¡Haré que se te olvide de alguna manera!-

-¿Me hablaban?- Kouichi comenzó a sudar frió.

Ichijogi abrió los ojos por completo al igual que los chicos que venían tras de el.

-¿Kouichi? ¿Porque estas con vestido? … y esa cosa en tu cara-

Ahora si sentía que su cara estaba completamente roja, ahora también su hermano lo estaba viendo de esa manera tan ridícula!. se dio media vuelta e intento entrar de nuevo al restaurant para cambiarse y quitarse la porquería que Rika había hecho.

Nadie se percato que el digimon se había despertado hasta que alguien vio las intenciones del monstruo, y antes de que se viera triunfante sobre su presa se interpuso.

Kouichi apreció con los ojos bien abiertos, como el digimon se dirigía directamente a el y apenas teniendo tiempo para sacar su digibait pero no el suficiente para usarlo, cerro los ojos esperando el ataque pero a cambio de ello solo sintió un par de fuertes brazos aferrarse a el y un fuerte estruendo seguido de el grito de sus demás compañeros.

-Kouichi …- Kouichi sostuvo el cuerpo de Takuya antes de que este impactara sobre el suelo.

-¡MALDITO!- Grito Kouji lleno de ira, pero Taichi le interrumpió antes de hacer algo estupido y saco su digibait. Al instante apareció un digimon parecido a un dinosaurio en miniatura.

-Gabumon flama bebe- El pequeño monstruo acato las ordenes de su amo y casi en un instante el digimon huevo había salido corriendo.

Mientras eso pasaba los demás chicos corrieron a ayudar a Takuya y a Kouichi.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Karin obviamente preocupada, Kouichi sin embargo no contestaba y Takuya reposaba entre sus piernas, gracias a Dios después de unos minutos pareció despertar.

-¿Estas bien Takuya?-Pregunto Tai comprobando que el chico no había alcanzado a recibir el impacto completamente gracias a la gravedad.

-¡SI!, ¡Solo fue el susto jeje no se preocupen!-

Kouichi sonrió al verlo levantarse pero casi de inmediato la razón pareció volver a el y se alejo de golpe.

-No se muevan de aquí, buscaremos como regresen a casa- Takuya como sea no espero un segundo para interponerse entre el y su camino , pero antes que pudiera hacer algo sintieron un temblor y todos cayeron al suelo.

De la nada apareció un enorme Oso de color negro y en sima de el digimon huevo.

-Esto no puede ser nada bueno-Murmuro Takuya antes de salir corriendo al igual que los demas.

-Waaah ¡¡Malditos tacones!!-Takuya escucho a Kouichi gritar y recordó su situación. Sonrió cínicamente y sin permitirle reaccionar lo tomo por la cintura y lo subió sobre sus hombros.

-¡¡Kouichi estas mas flaco que antes!! Casi puedo cargar contigo con una sola mano!-

-¡B-baka! ¡Bájame ahora!-

Escucharon otro fuerte estallido y comenzaron a aparecer un montón de mocos extraños que lanzaban excrementos.

-¿Aun quieres que te baje?-

-… ¡QUE ESPERAS PARA SEGUIR CORRIENDO!-

Takuya tenia que admitir que se estaba divirtiendo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo veía la sonrisa sincera de Kouichi.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

-A donde fueron Takuya y los demás?!-Pregunto Karin mientras se detenían por un momento a descansar.

-¡NPI!-

-¿NPI?¿Que es eso?-

-Ni la mas próxima idea-Respondió victorioso Wong.

-… imbecil-Murmuro Rika fastidiada.

-Waah parece que nos volvimos a separar-Murmuro Karin triste -Lo peor es que siempre me toca con los mas problemáticos-

-Si lo mismo digo- Murmuro Tk, pero entonces noto la presencia de Karin y sonrió.

-Parece que por fin los perdimos-

-¡Si y por segunda vez me eh tenido que perder contigo! … ¿Porque no me pude perder con Kouichi o Rika? Ya que sea mínimo Wong-

-¡No creas que me hace feliz a mi!, ahora estamos peor que antes-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-¿Como que quiero decir? ¡Y tu eres el genio!, ahora estamos SOLOS nosotros dos-

Ken pareció reflexionar y deseo golpearse contra el árbol mas cercano

-¡Sabia que tomar la izquierda era mala idea!-

-¿Estas seguro que esto es comestible?- Pregunto Kouichi indeciso de probar algún hongo de los que Takuya había conseguido.

-Por supuesto!-

-… ¿Sabes de tóxicos? ¿Cierto? ¿Botánica?-

-¿Eh? ¿Cual botica?-

-… prefiero pasar-

-Mou que desconfiado- murmuro apucherado el castaño. Kouichi sintió que sus labios se movían en algo parecido a una sonrisa pero que desapareció antes que Takuya la notara.

La noche ya casi había llegado y sabían que tendrían que descansar, Kouichi se recargo sobre un árbol a la vez que Takuya lo hacia a un lado de el.

Kouichi dio un pequeño salto cuando el castaño se quitaba la chamarra que traía y la colocaba sobre ambos.

-No necesitas hacer eso- Dijo Kouichi evitando tener contacto con los ojos miel.

-Ma es algo que quiero hacer- Murmuro Takuya ya somnoliento, Kouichi quería protestar pero estaba tan cansado que lo único que pudo hacer fue renegar un poco antes de caer dormido, sin darse cuenta su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de Takuya.

* * *

Kazumi: ASDSDSDSD O eso si es amor

Ayaka: Ia se O ASSDSDSD xD

Reviews:

Korime hola n.nU Talvez ya ni te acuerdes de mi fic xD pero nn queria agradecerte mil, porque seguias mis fics al pie de letra ;; gracias!! XD a mi me encanta Takuya creo que de los lideres es el que mejor me cae, bueno y Tai pero hasta la segunda temporada.

Kairi Minamoto Asdsdsds xD seeh pero no por mucho Kou chan es Kou chan o No importa si intenta disfrasarse xD btw nn espero y te guste el fic (si es que te acuerdas de el XD ASDSDSD)

nn Si creen que meresco un rev o una mentada no duden en hacerla. XD ASD

Con respecto a mis otros fics Desidi que todos estan vivos xD Menos to be gay y los de inuyasha . Perdi los textos que tenia u.u gomen.

Y corrigo informacion de mi japones xD WAKATA es entiendo no AKATA xDD ASSDSDSDS


End file.
